The girl in the hood
by BlackHeartNightmare
Summary: 8 years has passed since the elections of the new chairman, Gon and Killua have grown up into fine, young men. They are living together at Aunt Mito's house in whale island but with also the new company of Alluka Zoldyck, One morning they have a surprise visit from Bisky telling them to go to YorkNew City with her and that they have found the Will of Issac Netero to escort someone


The girl in the hood

8 years has passed since the elections of the new chairman, Gon and Killua have grown up into fine, young men. They are living together at Aunt Mito's house in whale island but with also the new company of Alluka Zoldyck, One morning they have a surprise visit from Bisky telling them to go to YorkNew City with her and that they have found the Will of Issac Netero to escort someone on her journey but she hardly speaks anything but soon after Friendship bonded, Trust destroyed, Secrets revealed and Love blooms.

Chapter 1: Whale X Island

Killua's POV

"ONII-CHAN!" A familiar voice emitted from the room it made me jump off my skin. I shot up from the bed and turned sideways to see any danger but only saw my baby sister Alluka smiling, groaning I lay back down to sleep again.

"Alluka, please not now.." I sighed.

"But onii-chan your breakfast is getting cold. If you don't get up this instant Gon might eat your food again." Alluka desperately tried many attempts to wake me up early in the morning these days. She even asked Gon to put cold water on me. I nearly killed Gon, good thing Alluka was there to explained it was his fault.

"Ne, Killua~? Are you awake yet?" A 6-foot 20-year-old boy with spiky black hair with green highlights stood by the door while scratching his bare neck and held a half-asleep expression.

"Uughhh.. I need sleep, 5 more minutes." I rolled to my left side of the bed and while the thick white sheets covered my entire body with warmth and comfort.

Then suddenly loud footsteps echoed from the halls, then a loud high-pitched scream vibrated saying.

"KILLUA! GON! IF YOU BOYS DON'T GET DOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY THROW THE BOTH OF YOU IN THE LAKE!" Aunt Mito-san's voice was so loud it would probably scare all the animals away. I sighed.

I lazily sat up on my bed while my eyes are still closed, I put the blanket around myself. I took grandma steps to the nearest bathroom and slowly opened my eyes facing the mirror. My hair is a mess! My long straight yet spiky hair looked tangled up like I was in a fight. I yawned and grab my blue-gray tooth brush and toothpaste then slowly brush my teeth.

Then I just noticed someone right beside me with the same expression as I did, his green-white toothbrush is in his tight lip line, I always thought that Gon and I are related at some points.

Then as soon as were done, we lazily walk downstairs to see large courter pounds of food lined up at the table. Steam still pictured the food elegantly and it made my mouth water. I soon had the energy to walk up to my seat and sit down with my spoon and fork in my hands. I heard foot steps of Aunt Mito-san coming up to us with a plate of more food, I was sitting between Gon and Alluka.

Gon always seems so ready to eat all the food in sight and Alluka has the face of a cheerful girl, even though everyone knows that Alluka is a boy. I remember the day I brought Alluka here to Aunt Mito's, Gon asked if HE wanted to take a bath first then I explained to Gon that Alluka is my brother and it seems Gon took some time to process it for more like a few days before he finally accepted it but he still wants to call my brother a 'she' like I do. Aunt mito and grandma were ok with Alluka or you can say they loved him and I am really happy. They took me and Alluka in with out a second thought, welcoming us without caution and we immediatly became a family. I have never been this happy back at my house.. Not an ounce of love or warmth only... pain and loneliness.

"Alright boys, I want you all to dig in!" Aunt Mito-san sat down between grandma and Alluka.

Normal POV

As the two young men stuffed their faces with chunks of food like idiots, devouring everything in sight as if it will disappear any minute, the younger boy-girl is enjoying every bite of his meal, and two women talked of how the boys have grown up. They soon finished their meals and help in cleaning after breakfast. Then a loud knock hit the hard wooden door of the house, everyone paused for a second before Aunt Mito walked to the door to see who it is.

A blonde girl wearing a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. Her hair tied up neatly in pigtails.

"Bisky!?" Gon smiled widely, then Aunt Mito crouches down to Bisky's size and said. "Are you a friend of Gon and Killua?"

"I am their teacher." Bisky said confidently and calmly.

"Would you like to come in?" Aunt Mito warmingly invited Bisky inside, she curiously looked around the house then finally focused at Gon and Killua.

"Gon," she lightly glared at Killua "Brat."

"Hag..." Killua glared back at Bisky, Gon's sweat dropped and Alluka was just confused yet still eating her food. Aunt Mito came up behind Killua and hit him on the head.

"Killua that is not how you treat a guest!" Aunt Mito sternly looked at him but Killua pouted at her and said.

"But she is a hag because she is-!" He felt the collar of his shirt being tugged by a strong pull, he turned to face the person angrily, then came to face with a very scary blonde pigtails. Killua shivered lightly in fear, Bisky dragged him outside for a moment but after a few minutes he came back with a swollen cheek.

"K-k-killua...?" Gon shuddered at the sight of his friend's red face.

"I-I'm fine..." He then took a seat next to Gon on the couch and notice that Alluka, Aunt Mito and granny weren't here in the room. Killua angrily glared at the pigtail blonde but she didn't return the favor of that glare but instead she turned into a more serious expression.

"Ging... has asked me, to bring you guys to YorkNew City with me." Bisky said.

"Eh!?" The boys were shocked at the sudden annoucment of Ging's request. They then took into silence for a moment because of the sudden invitation.

"We found the will of Issac Netero, it was kind of a shock the old man has a secret will and we want you guys to see because..." Bisky paused for a moment to try and ease the tension that the boys are giving out and smiled warmingly at them.

"Because the both of you are written in that will." Bisky gave the most biggest smile to them with glee, Gon and killua were more astonished as their eyes became the size of dinner plates and there mouths wide open.

"EHH!?" They shouted.

"H-H-how are we written in the will of Netero-san!?" Gon said.

"Netero seemed to favor you both out of everyone in the hunter association and that is a huge honor I might add... but this request given to him is quite odd though.. plus very mysterious." Bisky gave a puzzling look and sort of stared of into space for a second but gave her attention back to Gon and Killua.

"Ah... Why is that?" Killua questionably stared at her for signs of act of mischief from the old hag.

"I think it's better for Ging to say it rather than me because in that Will Netero gave the specifics that only Ging can read it."

Bisky's POV

I was never aware of this outcome before I got the call from Satotz, I found it odd and annoying how this will go to only be read by Ging and also the fact I was only given little information. Netero-san was always a pain... I remembered that he gave Ging a hard time with a mission that required most expert Archeoligist to recover an ENTIRE LOST CITY IN THREE DAYS. I was one of the people Netero-sensei assigned other than Ging... and it was a pain, I had wrinkles and bags under my eyes that took me a month to get rid off. At first the day I met Gon I knew he was Ging's son just by his eyes but I couldn't tell Gon that I knew Ging from the very start because Ging wanted everything secret. I felt the guilt coming in again, The man is such a huge coward not to face gon. His own flesh and blood. (This is not true Bisky did really know Gin so I am just making the story my own)

Then I stared at Killua who seemed to be thinking about the decision carefully as always, He really needs to lighten up and trust people a little more but he is a zoldyck can't argue with that. The boy must experience a lot of torture in his childhood and who can't blame him? I then looked at gon who held an expression I didn't quite get.

"Gon..?" I asked gon who is staring of to space trembling this made killua snap out of his thoughts and looked at him.

"I-I'm going to meet ging a-again.." Ah.. I see. Hmph, I am not surprised gon would be happy to see him again, Ging was never a man with words nor a father figure. he just likes to do things his own way and own pace but I think he is just an idiot. To be shy from your OWN SON!? I mean the man is such a coward or more like a big baby. Ugghhh... Ging just talk to you son already -.-

"I WANT TO GO KILLUA!" Gon said but was hit on the head by the brat.

"DON'T MAKE DECISION BY YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT!" Killua angrily sat back in his seat with his arms crossed while looking at the other direction. Gon pouted cutely at killua seeing if he would budge. Killua signed and made eye contact with me.

"Since Gon wants to go, I have no choice to tag along with him." Gon was exstatic, he then gave a large bear hug to killua.

"Thank you killua~" Gon said.

"h-hey! Gon!" Killua tried desperatly to get away from gon's grip but once he was out, gon chased killua everywhere. Suddendly the woman from last timecame in to the room with tea and snacks. It seems like some people never change and I am glad gon still has his innocents.

"Sorry it took so long." She settled the tray of snacks infront of us gently, she was very pretty but by judging from her appearance it seems this must be Ging's sister.

"Are you Ging's sister?" I said bluntly. She looked taken back but smiled at me warmingly.

"No, I am his cousin" She said.

"I see pardon me if I didn't ask but what is your name?" I said.

"My name is Mito Freecss and please don't be so formal, may I ask your name?"

"I am Biscuit Krueger but I want people to just call me Bisky."

"Neh.. Bisky-chan, why are the boys so lively?" Mito stared at the two run away boys.

"It has something to do with Ging" I said calmly and glance at her expression to see any reactions but it seems she just a neutral. I picked up some snacks and my tea.

"Ahh.. I see." Mito said.

"Mito-san! I am going to meet Ging again!" Gon ran up to Mito and hugged her tightly. She patted gon gently while her free hand wrapped around Gon's torso, I just notice now how tall gon is.

"I know.. I know.." Gon realesed her and stared at Mito's face that is coated with her tears.

Aunt Mito's POV

"Mito-san..?" Gon worriedly asked me if I was alright and I thought, great, just great. I completely broke down and right infront of gon too, I should be happy and proud yet I'm here sad and heartbroken because both gon and killua are going to leave again and I don't know for how long. I slighly looked up saw gon's concern expression.

"Gon, you know sometimes I forget your that little boy that I always looked after.. and I see ging in you everytime now.." I said with a weakly tone. Then I felt warm arms encircling me in a warm embrace. I looked up at gon, He looks so much like ging now. His hair is spickier than ever, he has grown 6'5 1/2 his facial features have sharpen and he looks more mature.

"I'll comeback, I promise!" Gon flashed his bright smile. "And I will bring Ging back too!"

"W-what..?" I was completely shocked of how Gon said thoughs words, to bring Ging back? But knowing Ging.. He likes to do things his way, Its nearly impossible but something in me wants to believe he would comeback, in my heart..

Hope lays waiting.

I felt my hand tremble in happiness and delight, knowing Gon he will always keep his promise but knowing Ging and his stubborn ways.. I fear yet relieved to know his words brings unknown feelings in me.

'Thank you Gon, for being born into this world.. For giving me hope and happiness again.' I thought. I gave light squeze to gon and looked at him with no tears what so ever.

"Ok then! Now both of you better fix your things because you too need to be early tomorrow, Right Bisky-chan?"

"Yeah we need to be extra early, since yorknew is very far." Bisky stood up from the couch.

"May I know your restroom is?" Bisky asked.

"Through that hall in the left you will see a door." Bisky nodded and walk towards the hall.

Normal POV (Sorry bad habit to put many POV)

"Onii-chan?" Killua turn around to see his brother Hiding from the door way leading to the kitchen. killua walked calmly to alluka and smiled.

"Yes?" Killua said.

"Why is mito crying a while ago?" He stared at the scene of Gon and aunt mito having a family momment. Killua muffled alluka's long black hair and said.

"It's just that me and Gon are going to leave for a mission tomorrow."

"Wha~!" Alluka pouted. Bisky who just walked out from the restroom saw killua and Alluka talking

"Neh, Killua. Who is this?" Bisky asked questionably.

"My sister." Killua coolly said. There was momment of silence, Bisky blink rapidly then stared at killua, then to alluka.

"EHHHHHH!?" Bisky's voice could practically scare the village away. Killua was fast enough to cover alluka's sensitive ears.

"YOU HAVE SISTER!?" Bisky closely examine the suppose to be baby 'sister', Alluka who wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with cartoon faces; there are two small straight bunches of hair, The rest of her hair tied into a ponytail, each of which is fastened by 4 hair bands that each are decorated with the same cartoon faces on his headband, hung down on the sides of the front of his head.

"Hello~! My name is Alluka Zoldyck, its nice to meet you." Alluka used he happy cheerful smile that made anyone blind to it. Bisky who was ALMOST sucked in to her cuteness and innocents.

"S-s-she's adorable..." Bisky wipped her head to Killua and he took it as a hostile action because he was sweating for he might get another punch out of the old blonde pigtails.

"HOW ARE YOU RELATED TO SUCH AN INNOCENT CHILD!?" Killua grew an irk mark grew from his templates because of the sudden annoyance of His teacher thinking he is not innocent. (Technically Killua is not innocent anymore, honestly he wasn't innocent to begin with.. *Smirks*)

"HOW DARE YOU OLD HAG! AT LEAST I DONT USE THOUGHS PORNOGRAPHIC YAOI YOU ALWAYS USE!" Killua ranted. Thank God alluka was no longer there.

"OLD MAN!"

"WITCH!"

"CHOCOHOLIC!"

"PERVERTED GRANDMA!"

"AT LEAST I AM NOT A HEARTTHROB PLAYER WHO HAS EVERY GIRL ON THERE KNEES TO PLEASE YOU!" (Uuooo.. what a comeback.) "I heard rumors about you killua and your missions with Gon. You take any girl thats an easy catch and keeping it all behind Gon's back! I am disappointed with you!" Killua was taken back by Bisky's comments. Then something in Killua made the atmosphere a little intense. (Uh-oh.. too far...)

"At Least I am not a person who hides her apperance and lies to everyone about herself." Killua became a emotionles, cold person. You could say its a mix of Illumi and silva in him. His personality almost reflected of his big brother but of course, Killua swore to never be like his Big bro. He then sometimes acts like his father, it seems to not bother him at all. Bisky however was a bit frighten and cautious of killua, His bloodlust became more stronger, More compelling than before, its as if a beast lingering inside him that has been in slumber for too long. Waiting for his next meal.

Killua has gotten more stronger.

"Sorry, I was a bit to far and I meddled into your private life... You must have experince so much for thoughs two huh?" Bisky said with a small yet frighten tone but killua snapped out by her words rather than her voice.

"I won't tell them." Bisky then turn around and calmly walked away from him and back to the living room where both alluka and Gon were playing poker (Yes.. I know..) Bisky looked confused yet curious.

"You two know how to play poker?" Said Bisky.

"Leorio taught us this!" Bisky sweatdropped of how oblivious gon is, He really hasn't changed much except his appearance. Gon is a 6'2 1/2, Broad sholders, Strong neck, sharp jawline, He also has this boy next door thing going on to him, and his body.. Damn. What a body. He is wearing a white shirt that shows his arm muscles, Green pants and black boots.

'Ging... your son's looks takes after you but he wears it better!" Bisky mentally punch Ging in the face really hard.

Then suddenly Killua appeared in the room and he looked rather tired and beat, He gave Bisky an apoligetic look but she smiled and nodded then sat beside Gon. Killua on the hand Bisky thought, 6'4 1/2 tall, His long yet spiky hair that gracefully placed below his sholders, his strong neckline that is very vulnerable, Broad sholders, Sharp Jawline and he has this badass Archangel kind of look. To put it in an overall description, He is a God.

'Killua too.. damn! Dear God.. Thank you for giving me giftedly beautiful Students' Bisky mentally thought of herself praying in a temple with tears of joy for having such students.

"Ne Bisky do you know how to play?" Bisky soon snapped out of her fantasies and nodded. Soon it was all talking, joking, story telling, going out to the town then eating out. So on and so fort but as soon as they realises it is already 9:45pm. Gon, Killua and Alluka brought Bisky to inn she is staying.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place bisky?" Gon asked.

"Nah, its ok plus I already payed to stay here." Bisky waved to them before going inside saying. "GoodNight, Dont be late in waking up!"

Soon they walked back to aunt mito's house, exsusted and tired both slump in to the bed groaning.

"That hag really needs to know when to stop reading thoughs magazines" Killua remembered before going to bisky's in they had to stop at a store because wanted to buy pornograpic yaoi. Gon who also thought of it laughed.

"Bisky hasn't change a bit hasen't she?" Gon said.

"Of course not! knowing the old hag she used some sort of trick to make herself younger just to get younger boys into her trap." Killua annoyed and irritated at the fact that bisky still hides herself in that form. Gon chuckeled then suddenly remember he forgot to pack, shot up from his bed and ran to his closet getting his bag.

"Ne, Ne! Killua we forgot to pack! Aunt mito will be mad at us for not packing early, she always check our stuff before we leaving." Gon just put everything in like a rade is happening his frantic action made killua laugh.

"Idiot, don't put everything in." (That sounded so wrong.. xDD) Killua who was neutral to this is, packs like a normal human being and helped his green haired friend pack his stuff after an 2hours of packing the drifted into slumber .


End file.
